


Sincerely Yours, Well for Whatever Time We Have left

by Skylermason20



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylermason20/pseuds/Skylermason20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hary was not your average young adult... He was known for a crime he commited 12 years ago.</p><p> Now he's 19 and has moved to Doncaster. He's mentally stable, well at least that's what his psychologist said.</p><p> What happens when harry decides to go to Uni? What happens when he meets Louis and falls for him? What happens Louis is hestitant, but still starts to falls for Harry?<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Eleanor Is a bit older in this, but whatever.

~HARRY'S P.O.S. (Part of Story)~

 

"Are you sure your stable? I mean, I realize that you want to go to Uni. But Harry you can't just go out in the big, open world..." Harry's psychologist suggested, hoping to brighten Harry's mind and get him to stay for at least a few months. But Harry's mind was absolutely made up. He was going to Uni in Doncaster and he wasn't backing down.

"*TSK*, *TSK*! You don't know and you're my psychologist. You make me feel so comfortable telling you my internal thoughts..." Harry said with a hint of humor and bit of sarcasm.

"Well, I know if you're stable or not, Mr.Judgemental. But I thought you should have word... I mean you should know if your mind is stable or not. Right?" His psychologist asked.

"Well, of course Liam. I know I'm excited to go to Uni and all. But I will act responsible and go only if you and I feel it's time... And you signed the papers and I agreed 100% that I was truly fine." Harry proclaimed, trying to reason with Liam.

Liam studied him for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah. I guess you're right I just hope you understand it's people out there that might judge."

"Yes, but everyone knew I was mentally insane... Then, they knew THEN I was mentally insane." Harry said, getting out how now he's a changed man.

Liam nodded and announced that their talk was over and Harry was officially a free, yet changed man. They walked to the lobby to be met with Harry's parents. They discussed Harry's desires and wishes and everyone agreed it was fair. So Harry was signed up for the University of Doncaster.

He packed and got ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~LOUIS' P.O.S.~

"Zayn! Niall! If we are going to get to interviews on time, we need to get going." Louis yelled up to his flat mates.

Zayn, Niall, and Louis have been sharing a flat since they graduated from high school. They've been friends since secondary, though.

"Calm down, Lou. Niall's just getting on his supras and then we will leave." Zayn stated as he walked to the door and waited for the Irish lad to emerge form his room.

"Done! Done! Sorry for keeping you two waiting." Niall proclaimed bouncing out of his room and dashing to the door.

"Whatever. Just after we all have our interviews meet in the main lobby to go." Louis says as he locks the door and they all agree, jumping in the car.

*skip car drive*

At University of Doncaster -

"So my interview's first boys, so wish me good luck..." With that Louis enter the main office.

"Hi! I'm Louis Tomlinson." Louis walks up to the main professor and shakes her hand.

"Ah, yes. Louis Tomlinson. Says here that you are a straight A student since Primary School and if I must say so good, good, good. That's the kind of people we're looking for, Louis. You should feel very proud in yourself." The professor said smiling smugly.

"No, Thank you for excepting me, Professor." Louis said, making sure to thank her for excepting him into the great University of Doncaster.

"You're very welcome... Please take a seat." The professor bellowed as Louis looked for the proper seat to settle in. Louis sat in front of the Professor and smoothed out his blazer. He was super nervous, but he wasn't going to make that evident!

"So, Louis, tell me why you chose my marvelous University to attend to. What made you feel this is the perfect place to get whatever degree you earn to become your desired career?" The Professor said looking Louis right in the eye while typing whatever comes out of Louis' mouth.  
NO PRESSURE LOUIS!

"Well to be honest with you, Professor... I chose it at first because it was near where I live..." Louis looked up to see the professor with a shocked and upset look, so he continued, " But then I realized that this University is the perfect place to get my Master's degree and pursue my dreams of becoming a Drama Teacher.." 

The professor then smiled and nodded, adding, " Yes, yes. Our University is best place in Doncaster to get your degree in. Besides if that doesn't help you understand why you should come here, then how about 95% of our students become their desired job. Our degrees and learning system is full proof. We make sure you are happy and satisfy with your decision on coming here." The professor finished.

Louis thought that was rehearsed and he could of swear that he read those exact words on the broacher, but what can you do? He put on a good, forced smile. 

"Well, I feel perfectly safe to say I do trust your education system, Professor." Louis said.

"You know, Louis. You have a great attitude and perfect smile... You are just simply perfect for this University. I can't think of anyone else that fits our theme. You are truly perfect, really you are." The Professor smiled and winked.

Louis smiled warmly. If he didn't know any better he would of thought she was doing a pathetic job at flirting with him. She looked to be 35 years old, but he just didn't like the idea of even fancying the woman. But he had to put up the charm and not be rude, he could be taking her winks and compliments out of contents. 

"Well, that's all. You convinced me that you are perfect for my school." She said smiling.

"Well, thank you."

"No! Thank you."

She then stood and hugged Louis. She then followed him out without hinting that he should swing around here if he feels that he is overwhelmed or uncomfortable. Should he mention this moment, because he was surely uncomfortable...

'Well, bye Professor."

"Bye!"

Louis walked up to Niall and Zayn, who were sitting in the lounge talking.

"How'd it go Louis?" Zayn asked as they left. " You seemed to have charmed the Professor.'

"I think I did she kept complimenting and winking at me. I was a little uncomfortable, but whatever you know." Louis finished as the y neared the car. 

"Yeah." Niall and Zayn agreed.

"So your guys interviews? How'd it go?" Louis asked backing out of the parking space.

"Finally, you asked!" Niall proclaimed bubbling with excitement. he explained that it went so well and he was sure to be excepted! Zayn explained his, but kept it short of course.

Later they all found out that they were all indeed excepted in the University of Doncaster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis and Harry are both going to Uni of Donnie (sorry had to =9) what will happen when Harry sees Louis? Louis sees Harry? Find out! Next chapter will be updated soon, just hope people read and comment! The professor is so unprofessional! You can't be interested in your students, even if they're as hot as Louis Tomlinson! <3

~Bye~


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis moves into the dorm to find his dormmate already unpacking. He's totally fine with the arragement, but is his new roommate a little uneased?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet for the first time...   
> All in Louis' Pov.

~Louis' P.O.V. ~

 

Finally! The steps in the front of the building was such a hassel, considering I was lugging around three boxes as Zayn and Niall smacked down on ice cream. I probably should of took my mum's advice and brung lugguages. Since my hands were full, Niall took it upon himself to read off the dorm numbers until we got to mine, which I found impressive because he was so preoccipied by his ice cream.

 

"309... 310... Ah! Here we are! 311. Well, this is your stop Lou. But we can help you sort your stuff if you want..." Niall said, obviously just wanting to spend some time with Zayn and I before we split to decorate our dorms.

 

"Okay! That would be nice." I said struggling to open the door. Once I got it open I set the boxes near the door and turned to Niall and Zayn.  "Well, I don't know the bloke I'm sharing a dorm with, but I bet he isn't half as great as you two."

 

Niall glanced behind me, blushed, then cleared his throat.

 

"I'm guessing my dormmate is in the room, isn't he?" I realized I was right when someone behind me whispered 'yeah'. I swung around to be met with eyes filled with humor.

 

"Oh! Don't mind me. I'm just a no body." The boy said with smirk. I didn't mean to offened him and I could feel myself flush.

 

"Sorry about that... I-I mean I bet you're an awesome bloke it's just these two are my friends and well... Yeah." I said mumbling.

 

"Don't sweat it. And your friends sort of left." With that he return to unpacking his stuff.

 

I looked over my shoulder and noticed that my roommate was indeed correct. I stepped into the hall and they weren't there either...

 

Why would they leave like that?

 

I went back into the dorm and started to unpack.

 

About halfway through the process, my roommate sighed and sat up. "And by the way my name's, Harry." He said while reaching for his laptop.

 

"Oi, the name's Louis." I said kind of feeling like a pirate.

 

"Mm. Alright. Well they're having this festival for all students," that completely slipped my mind, "So if you want to join me... You can bring your friends, of course. I'm sort of new in Doncaster and I don't have too many friends here, so."

 

"Yeah. Yea! You can join us mate!" I said. I can't see why he's blushing and looking down, but I don't care. We might become good friends soon...

 

....

 

Zayn and Niall came around 12:00pm, so we all decided to go to the cafe. Zayn and Niall keep whispering to eachother and Harry looked worry. So when he got up, I decided to ask them what they were whispering about.

 

"You guys are being quite rude... Harry probably thinks you're talking about him." I said shaking my head to make them know how upset I was.

 

They looked at each other, than Zayn bluntly said, "We were."

 

I was confused and I wondered what did Harry say or do? They only met the guy like two hours ago!

 

"Louis we know you are probably like, 'why don't you guys not like him?' But come on Louis... Have you notice how people stare at Harry from time to time."

 

"Well... Yeah."

 

"And how people whisper and point..." He said inching closer, implying that I should be picking up what he was putting down, but my mind was a total blank...

 

"Okay, well-" Niall started, but Harry slided into the booth next to me with a smile on his face.

 

"Back from the bathroom." I don't why I smiled at his comment, but I couldn't help myself. I glanced at Zayn and Niall and they immedantly devirted their eye contact.

 

"Um... Harry could you be a dear and get me one of the muffins..." I asked trying to get him preoccipied.

 

"Sure." He said getting up, until Niall spoke up, "And three cookies and a shake." Harry looked surpised and nodded, making sure to add. "But Niall. I'm not shaking. At least not in public." He winked headed to the order line. Niall was blushing and I was chuckling.

 

"Well, now that you know he's awesome and cool, will you stop whispering?" I ask as Zayn glances at Harry, who waves back.

 

"Um... Louis it's not that we don't like him. It's just something he did.." Zayn said content with his keychain.

 

"You guys don't even know him. And he didn't do anything!" I whispered/yelled.

 

"Wrong! Louis, sorry but you don't know Harry..." Niall stated as Harry walked back with everyone's food.

 

"Niall your cookies and shake. And Louis your muffin. I hope you don't mind, I got you blueberry." Harry said.

 

"Yeah, it's fine. Love." I said, noticing Harry blush and look down fiddling with his thumbs.

 

After five minutes of Niall and I eating, we all got up to leave. Harry tipped the table and we headed to the festival. There're a lot of booth dedicated to a varitity of things. Harry headed to a booth with CHOIR on the sign. I myself decided to go to the drama department, I mean I was going to become a drama teacher.

 

Niall and Zayn were right behind me Niall finishing what he started, "Listen Lou... I know you and Harry have something. But-"

 

I looked at him shocked. He thought Harry and I had something! Where did he get that idea?

 

"Come on ,Lou! Zee and I aren't oblivous. We see the way you smile about whatever he says." I tried to interrupt, but he continued. "Plus, he looks at you as if you're a god! I know he likes you at least... But Lou he's not for you and- and I think you should stay clear of him."

 

I shook my head, he's my roommate!

 

"Niall. In case you forgot, he is my room mate and he does not deserve the harsh things you two are saying about him!"

 

Zayn looked up and moved closer, "Louis, sometimes you're too kind. I know you don't know tomorrow when Harry's out and you are completely alone, grab your laptop and type in Harry Styles. Then you'd know what we are talking about."

 

"Yeah, mate we are just looking out for you..." Niall ended the conversation as he and Zayn walked off to some place. I picked up a booklet on the Drama class at the University and began to read. A couple of minutes later I feel someone behind me, but I chose to ignore it, probably being another student admiring the booth. That was until someone pounced on my back and asked, "Where's Niall and Zayn?"

 

I realized Harry was the wild man on my back and shrugged him off. "Harry don't do that. You scared me out of my butt." I looked up at Harry, but his expression was sad and he was looking at the people around us. Everyone within a twenty feet radius was staring and Harry grabbed my hand pulling me back into the building.

 

"Harry? What was that all about..." I said thinking about what Zayn and Niall said to me. He glanced down and looked very exhausted.

 

"Louis. If I told you things I've done before, told you how I used to be... You'd you go along with someone like me?" He asked.

 

I looked puzzled because, well... What???

 

He took that as a no and headed for the elavator. I didn't go after him and I didn't go back outside... I just stood there and thought about what Harry just said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hope you liked it! Harry's ending quote is from the song Young Folks by Peter, Bjorn, and John...

I just realized how well it went with the story! xox


	3. Research and Confrontings

Yesterday was so awkward after Harry's and I's discussion, I decided that it was about time to discover what Harry did...

As soon as I got up, I pulled out my laptop. Harry was out the door by the time the search engine was pulled up. I felt like I was about to find out something horrible, what with all the suspense in the air you would think this was a murder mystery...

Maybe I spoke too soon, I was not expecting that when I searched the name: Harry Styles. Apparently when he was only 7 years old he committed murder...

But it wasn't intentional! During his trial his parents pleated insanity. Well, I feel safe. I'm mean in all the articles I'm dashing through they say he was insane and has taken therapy. I can stand to learn a bit more, but for right now I should put down the computer, before Harry and I's relationship gets even more awkward.

Just then I hear a knock on the door, I push the chair to my desk back and headed to the door.

"Zayn?"

"Louis."

He walked in and sat down on my bed. He looked down for a second and back up.

"So..."

"Yes?"

"Come on, Louis. You know."

"No, I don't."

"Lou. Harry."

"Oh. Well, um what about?"

"I know you two had a fallout and don't say otherwise, the whole student body practically saw it. And by the mentions of Harry's name, I reckon you found out on what all the buzz is about."

I looked at him. Well of course I knew. I don't even know how I didn't know. I walk to the computer chair and sit. Exhaling a sigh, I began, “Yup, Zayn. I know. It's just WOW you know... Like how could I not know?"

'Oh, it's not like he's famous!"

"Yeah, Z. He is. For a murder."

"A murder that was committed as an insane act!"

"I thought you were so against him!"

'Well, Lou. I did research, too. And I finally got my facts straight. Yesterday I told Niall and he agreed that we were out of line. I waited 'til today to tell you knowing you needed to cool your head of Harry.'

"Kind of hard to do when he's my dorm mate."

I wasn't trying to be rude or seem like Zayn was irritating me, it just I don't know. Not knowing all of THIS kind of takes its tow on a person.

"Look, I appreciate your concern on how I am, but I think I'll like to think it over. You know to understand what my thoughts are on the subject."

"Okay, mate."

Zayn got up and with a small smile headed to the door. Right as he pulled the knob, Harry was pushing the door open.

"Oh, Hey Zayn!"

 

Was it just me or did that sound fake. I certainly hope that he didn't pick up any of our conversation.

 

"Bye Harry."

 

The door close and Harry's smiled faded. Oh No! He heard!

 

"Louis... Can we talk about yesterday?"

 

Oh, good. He just on about some other topic. A topic I'm not so keen on discussing about.

 

"It's fine." I said, hoping he would drop it. But the boy can't take a hint.

 

"No, Louis. It's not fine. I was wrong."

 

"Harry-," I tried to get out but Harry stepped closer and began to speak, cutting me off.

"It was wrong for me to have walked off and put you such a position. I'm pretty sure you know the truth now so I should have told you that too. Can we just start over with the truth out there and just pretend we don't know each other." He extends his arm and smiles big. 

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles. Nice too meet you."

I blinked my eyes, still in a daze to how we got here in our conversation, but I still shake his hand.

"Well, hello Harry. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." 

I wasn't really sure about who he exactly is or how he is, but I was going to give the curly head boy a chance.


End file.
